Most database systems store tables and indices in a row-wise fashion. When data and indices are stored in a row-wise fashion, data from multiple columns may be stored adjacently on a per-row basis. Row-wise data storage may be suitable for database queries that involve using data (e.g., reading or writing data) from many columns in only a few rows. On the other hand, data warehouse or data analysis queries that typically access only a few columns over a large number of rows may execute slowly due to the overhead of reading and handling data in columns that are not required by the query.